Souls
by Usami Ale
Summary: Yuri no odia la relación de Viktor y Yuuri, pero tampoco le causa mucha gracia. Quiere, aunque no lo admita, comprender la razón de aquella actitud tan feliz que toman cuando están juntos, y Minami se encargará de hacerle conocer a las almas gemelas y el hilo del destino. ONESHOT VIKTUURI.


Desde la mesa más alejada de la fiesta, Yuri miraba todo con infinito fastidio.

No podía comprender, o al menos no lo quería, el por qué aquellos dos se comportaban como unos idiotas cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. Era ridículo, inimaginable, ni siquiera podía soportarlo.

Bufó luego de beber un gran trago de vodka, provocando escozor en su garganta al pasarlo sin respirar.

Dejó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa, a su lado Minami le regaló una radiante sonrisa mientras se permitía el atrevimiento de palmarle la espalda un par de veces.

—Tranquilo, hombre, estas cosas pasan—comentó bebiendo un poco de su propio vaso—Ya se curarán las heridas de un amor no correspond… ¡Oye!

Yuri estampó su porción de pastel en la boca del muchacho, haciéndolo callar casi al instante.

—Deja de decir cosas asquerosas, imbécil.

Minami limpió los residuos del pastel en su cara con una servilleta de papel, mirando con cierto recelo al rubio que aún apretaba la mandíbula tras lo dicho. Era con intenciones de molestarlo, pero no esperaba aquella reacción de su parte.

—¿Por qué has pasado tan amargado durante toda la fiesta? — preguntó más serio, olvidándose de aquel molesto "incidente" con el pastel—Es la fiesta de Viktor y Yuuri ¿Por qué amargarte tanto por su felicidad?

—No me amarga que sean felices—murmuró entre dientes, moviendo las manos de sus muslos a la mesa para rodear el vaso vacío con ambas y mirar en dirección indefinida, evadiendo las sonrisas que brindaban a todo el mundo el par de enamorados—Es solo que noto ridículo todo en ellos. En especial como actúan. ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre con todo el color rosa que los rodea?!

Hizo aspavientos al entorno de Yuuri, donde metafóricamente, existía un tono rosa y flores rodeándolos a ambos, que sonreían a más no poder.

Minami fijó también su mirada en ellos y sonrió. Por el contrario de Yuri, el actuar de ambos patinadores le resultaba relajante, su dosis de felicidad diaria o semanal. Algo que lo rejuvenecía apenas fijaba su atención en esos pequeños detalles dados el uno al otro.

No lo veía como una molestia, porque él comprendía el concepto de las almas gemelas y el hilo rojo del destino.

—Es que ellos son el destino del otro—murmuró sin dejar de verlos y alzando una mano cuando Yuuri saludó en dirección a ellos—Anda, saluda un poco. Quita esa cara, Yuri.

Yuri hizo un gesto apenas notable con las manos, Yuuri y Viktor sonrieron antes de continuar con el baile en compañía de más personas.

La música era sonora, las tablas del salón común en el Osen familiar Yu-Topia resonaban con cada paso dado por los invitados. Aunque no llevasen zapatos, el retumbar era igual o más notorio, y eso molestaba al ruso.

—No creo en el destino, nunca creí en eso. Son puros cuentos de hadas.

Minami quitó su sonrisa para mostrar un gesto de seriedad que le daba a entender que no le sorprendían esas palabras.

—¿Por qué no creer en algo que muchas veces podemos ver? Metafóricamente hablando.

—¿Verlo? Por favor, cada día hay variedad de divorcios en todo el mundo. No puedes hablar de destinados cuando ni siquiera saben escoger sus parejas. Eso, no es, destino—afirmó entrecortando cada palabra con un golpe de su mano a la mesa—¡Y que me lo venga a decir un unicornio para creerle!

Minami rió a viva voz por la ocurrencia de Yuri, dejó de lado su vaso y se acomodó frente al rubio, limpiando un poco el sudor de su frente. Tantas personas en un lugar algo pequeño provocaba cierta incomodidad que él decidía ignorar por respeto a la familia de su amigo.

—Lo que la vida me ha enseñado, durante este tiempo, es que el destino está en todos lados. Desde la caída de una hoja hasta la moneda que nos encontramos de causalidad en la calle. Todo es parte del destino.

Yuri maldijo por no tener más vodka en su vaso, para poder pasar el trago amargo de una conversación que poco le interesaba. Parecía que Minami se iría de largo en esa charla, y por mera cortesía, además de aburrimiento, decidió escuchar cualquier cosa que le tuviera para decir.

—Según tú—Empezó, alejando el vaso de su alcance—¿Cuál es la verdad de esas cosas del destino?

—No hay una verdad absoluta—Yuri chasqueó la lengua—Pero hay una historia que me hizo creer en las maravillas del destino, de las almas gemelas y en todo lo demás.

¿En verdad estaba listo para escuchar esa clase de cosas?

—Pues te escucho.

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo, solo Dios sabe cuánto en realidad, el cielo se encontraba deshabitado._

 _La única presencia divina que existía era la de Dios, y aquello únicamente hacía sentir el vacío de un lugar amplio como lo era el cielo._

 _Quien lo cuenta no lo hace muy bien, hay tantos errores que se deben corregir y otras verdades que se deben conservar. Pero yo lo contaré de tal forma que creas lo que creí y que alguien más creyó._

 _Dios caminaba, posiblemente entre las nubes, o tal vez sobre las estrellas. Admiraba su creación, una creación maravillosa y celestial que solo existía ahí y en ningún otro lugar más. El omnipotente deseaba compartir su felicidad con alguien, que vea y admire la majestuosidad de sus obras, y el gran esfuerzo que puso sobre ellas._

 _Como sea, Dios necesitaba de alguien que disfrutara todo lo bello. Entonces una idea surcó sus pensamientos._

 _Tomó dos puñados de estrellas, para que posean luz propia, y un suspiro de las nubes, para que nunca olviden de dónde nacieron. Y los mezcló entre sus manos, soplando una y otra vez hasta formar dos perfectas y radiantes esferas blanquecinas._

 _El último soplo las hizo mover, les dio vida y empezaron a levitar. Dios, satisfecho con su creación, decidió llamarles "Almas"._

 _—Tú, mi pequeña creación, serás Georgie. Y tu alma compañera será Anya. Convivirán en el cielo, en este hermoso lugar que yo mismo llamé "Paraíso"._

 _Las almas, felices y relucientes juguetearon entre ellas. Con el tiempo Dios les fue dando diferentes formas, hasta acostumbrarlas a una específica: A su imagen y semejanza._

 _Georgie era fiel a Anya, la seguía a todos lados y siempre le recordaba las reglas que jamás debían quebrantar. Más allá del paraíso no debían asistir, pues lo que Dios estaba creando era un secreto para ambos y así debía mantenerse._

 _Un día, quién sabe por qué razón, Anya desapareció, dejando solo a Georgie en el inmenso y reluciente paraíso._

 _Georgie avisó a Dios, pero él mencionó ya no poder hacer nada por ella. Su alma se había perdido en un lugar que se había creado entre el cielo y la tierra, y se consumía lentamente por sentimientos negativos nacidos desde el fondo de su desesperación._

 _Georgie quiso vivir tal cual lo hacía antes de perder a su alma, lastimosamente la soledad que sentía era fuerte y consumía las estrellas dentro de él, ennegreciendo sus nubes y opacando la luz. Se estaba volviendo oscuro._

 _Con el aura negativa que emanaba de Georgie, todas las creaciones en el cielo se venían abajo. Dios, viendo todo lo que amaba destrozándose lentamente, alejó a Georgie del Paraíso y prohibió su paso._

 _El sentimiento de abandono, pérdida y desesperación de Georgie lo llevaron a construir un pequeño lugar oscuro y frío que simbolizaría su hogar._

 _Dios estaba triste, sus creaciones se habían perdido entre ellas mismas. Pero no se rindió y creó dos más._

 _Estas almas brillaban por la luz del cosmos, y, aparte de las estrellas y las nubes, Dios les brindó un poco de su amor. Les dio forma y un nombre a cada una, dejando sus manos entrelazadas como un lazo que las uniera para siempre._

 _—Tú, mi hermosa creación, serás Viktor. Y tu alma compañera se llamará Yuuri. Ustedes, mis perfectas almas gemelas, nunca pierdan el lazo que les he dado, pues si se pierden perecerán más allá del cielo. Amor y respeto siempre._

 _Y así fue._

 _Viktor y Yuuri vivieron largo tiempo en el Paraíso con el amor de Dios y de ellos mismos. Fue la mejor creación de Dios, y al sentirse complacido forjó varias más que llenasen el vacío del cielo._

 _Dicen que, en un momento que no se sabe cuál fue, Georgie irrumpió en el cielo para ver si Dios había hecho más creaciones. Y al notar a las almas sujetas de un lazo que impediría perderlas se enfadó con Dios, pues él había perdido a Anya por esa razón._

 _—Dios fue cruel conmigo. Dios me quitó a Anya y ahora he quedado solo. ¿Por qué debo vivir en la desdicha y ellos no?_

 _Los pensamientos oscuros de aquella alma lo llevaron a una sola decisión. Los separaría._

 _Es por eso que, durante un descuido de Dios y de las almas, Georgie destruyó aquel lazo y mezcló todas las almas entre sí. Se sintió satisfecho, aunque después Dios lo encerró en un calabozo que él mismo llamó "Infierno"._

 _Viktor buscó a Yuuri al igual que las demás almas gemelas, con desesperación, con nostalgia, con resignación de pasar su tiempo sin aquel ser tan maravilloso que formaba su otra mitad._

 _Las almas pronto empezaron a perderse, a llenarse de oscuridad y caer en las manos de Georgie. Unas tantas terminaron entre el cielo y el infierno, aquel lugar que era dominado por el alma perdida de Anya, el Limbo. Pero Viktor no se rindió._

 _Buscó en todos los lugares del cielo, el infierno y el Limbo, pero no lo encontró._

 _—Mi señor, tal vez en la Tierra…_

 _—No, Viktor, la tierra aún no es habitable. No podría enviarte allí en ese estado._

 _—Pero Yuuri puede encontrarse ahí._

 _—Si está ahí abajo, ya debe encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad._

 _—Por favor, mi Señor. Una mirada bastará para conformarme._

 _Dios veía la desesperación cósmica en los ojos de Viktor, y terminó por ceder a sus peticiones._

 _Le dejó bajar a la Tierra y buscar entre los volcanes y montañas a su pequeña alma perdida._

 _Y la encontró._

 _Perdida, asustada, ennegrecida con un pequeño halo de luz en su entorno conservándola de caer en la oscuridad completa._

 _Viktor abrazó a su débil alma, sintiendo la suya consumiéndose por la desesperación. Quiso forjar nuevamente su lazo sin éxito alguno, Yuuri sollozaba con sentimientos desconocidos para él._

 _—No te oscurezcas, mi alma. Ya verás._

 _Viktor entonces arrancó un mechón de su cabello y uno de Yuuri, los entrelazó con cuidado y tomó la mano de su alma gemela. Anudó la hebra platinada y negra en el meñique de Yuuri y la otra punta la sujetó a su propio dedo. Al instante aquel mechón tomó un color rojizo y una estructura elástica que les permitía separarse sin necesidad de arrancarlo._

 _Dios vio aquello y bendijo esa unión y todas las que de ese momento en adelante se forjaron._

 _Claro, algunas almas ataron el lazo sin encontrar a su verdadera alma gemela, pero convirtieron a otra en su destinado._

* * *

—¿Y quieres que me crea todo ese cuento?

—No es necesario, solo deseaba que escuches lo que alguna vez me comentaron mis abuelos.

Yuri acomodó sus manos para que sostuvieran su cabeza. Aquella historia era por demás fantasiosa e increíble ¿Cómo podía confiar en algo que parecía sacado de la cabeza de un demente?

—¿Por qué usaste los nombres del viejo y el cerdo? Además ¿Por qué carajo fue Georgie?

—Oye, ese tipo tiene una historia tan trágica metida en la cabeza que es imposible no tomarlo como el desamorado villano de la historia—Minami rió—Solo hice eso porque quería que entiendas un poco más la historia.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Hay destinados con el hilo que también tienen sus almas gemelas.

—¿Eso no es lo mismo?

—En unos casos sí. Como dice la historia, algunos consiguieron encontrar sus almas gemelas y atarse con el hilo rojo del destino. Pero otros lastimosamente no lo consiguieron y se ataron a alguien más. Por eso los divorcios, aunque es su alma gemela, no es su destino.

Yuri miró al frente, Viktor y Yuuri bailaban abrazados una canción lenta, mientras el brillo de las luces iluminaba sus alianzas recién forjadas. Por la cabeza de Yuri pasó una duda.

—¿Qué crees que son? ¿Almas gemelas o destinados?

Minami sonrió más abiertamente tras la pregunta hecha por el rubio. Si a él le daban a elegir una de las dos opciones, diría que Yuuri y Viktor son aquellas almas que consiguieron encontrarse y atarse con el hilo, aquellas a las que nada ni nadie separaría. Por la felicidad que emanaban con sus miradas y por sus personalidades tan compatibles, eran los protagonistas de su historia.

—Ellos nacieron para hacer historia.


End file.
